Our Anniversery
by kanmei
Summary: This is my anniversery fic of Bulma and Vegeta....hope u guys enjoy it...i'm just gettin use to this stuff...please R/R...thanx ^-^*Chapter 5 is now up*Oh and flames r welcome...no creative juices..sry V_V but they r comin back ^.~
1. We ARE Going out Tonight

Author:I don't own any of these DBZ cartoons or characters.......I just write this stuff for fun...and no money is being made either.  
  
  
  
One night Bulma and Vegeta Well...mostly Bulma decided to go out to a fancy restaurant for their anniversary. As you could probably guess Vegeta didn't want to go.....  
  
"What Women?!" Vegeta spat out.  
  
"You heard me Veggie...we're going out to dinner tonight." Bulma said in a calm voice.  
  
"You listen to me you Baka I have to train! We are not going out to dinner tonight! And I told you NEVER CALL ME VEGGIE! Why do you even want to go out tonight?! Vegeta said in a harsh voice.  
  
"Because....TONIGHT IS OUR ANNIVERSARY!" Bulma yelled. "DID YOU FORGET THAT ALREADY YOU DIRTY APE...I ONLY TOLD YOU LAST NIGHT?!"  
  
Vegeta's look seemed to soften a bit...but not much. Foolish earthlings...with their stupid traditions..I could be making myself stronger right now...but instead I have to go out...  
Vegeta only grunted.  
  
"Here....put this on." Bulma commanded.  
  
"You must be joking...a prince of my great excelance will never wear something like that!" Vegeta snorted.  
  
Bulma was holding a tuxedo out with tails on the back.  
  
"PUT IT ON OR NO SPECIAL SUPRISE TONIGHT!" Bulma screamed.  
  
Vegeta quickly got dressed and put on his tuxedo....when Bulma said something like that he knew she meant it. Oh great...I'm getting just as bad as Kakarot...letting my mate control me! He thought...  
  
"I'll be right out."Bulma said as she slipped into the bathroom. After a few minutes she came out.  
  
"Hurry UP WO----!" Vegeta stopped talking astonished at he saw. There was Bulma with her aqua locks cascading over her shoulders. She was wearing a long navy blue dress with sequins. She was also wearing pearl jewelry and dark blue high-heels.  
  
"Vegeta...are you ready?" Bulma questioned.  
  
Vegeta was staring blankly at Bulma...looking her up and then down again.  
  
"VEGETA!?" Bulma yelled once again.  
  
Vegeta quickly stiffened his look.  
  
"What took you so long?" Vegeta said with a sneer.  
  
"Well...it does take a long time for a lady to make herself beautiful." Bulma said with a smile.  
  
"In that case it must've taken you hours." Vegeta began to laugh.  
  
Bulma than hit him over the head with a hand held mirror.  
  
"Damn you BAKA!" Vegeta scoffed out.  
  
"Oh..by the way Vegeta, we're takin the car tonight." Bulma said in soft and calm voice once again.  
  
"Why the hell would you want to take the car! I can get us there twice as fast if I fly!!" Vegeta spat out.  
  
"Well Vegeta lets see....," Bulma said as if she where contemplating really hard."hmmm.....wait.....BECAUSE NUMBER ONE I'M WEARING A DRESS AND NUMBER TWO I DON'T THINK THAT THEY WILL SERVE US IF JUST FLY INTO THE PLACE!Bulma yelled.  
  
Vegeta only stared at her...he didn't want to admit it, but he knew she was right...Vegeta only gave a grunt to comply with her decision. Bulma gave Vegeta a slight peck on the cheek...to let him know that his decision not to answer her back was the right one. Vegeta now had a sneer across his face.  
  
"Ok..."Bulma said,"Let's get going."  
  
What will happen in the next chapter? Not even I know yet...R/R let me know if I should contnue this....I have so many fics to finish...hopefully I'll get them up soon. ^-^. 


	2. The Ride

  
Bulma pulled a capsule out from her purse and threw it onto the ground...a brand new capsule car was able to be seen through the smoke.  
  
"Hop in Veggie-Chan! I'm driven tonight!" Bulma said as she jumped into the car.  
  
"I don't see why the difference between me flying you there and you driving...either way you will look terrible afterwards." Vegeta said as he levitated into the car.  
  
"Well...at least my hair won't be as bad as yours....are you scared or something Veggie-chan? Your hair is standing up!" Bulma said while breaking into tears of laugher...then she stopped... and remember that if she cried her make-up would smear.  
  
"Funny WOMEN! Let's get this over with I must train!" Vegeta said almost yelling.  
  
"Whatever..." Bulma said as she reved up the engine and blasted into the air.  
  
They drove in silence for a little while...then suprisingly...Vegeta was the one who broke it.  
  
"Where are we going anyway?" Vegeta asked in a more polite tone.Well...polite for him anyway ^-~  
  
"Nice to see your talking....well...I think the place is called Chez Biscuite."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS A CHEZ BISCUITE!?"Vegeta seemed to scream.  
  
"I don't know..."Bulma pondered,"But they are known for their family platter steaks and fish...I heard it feeds up to six people." Bulma was now smiling...knowing that this would definately catch the interest of the saiyin no ouji.  
  
"HMMM?" Vegeta growled.  
  
As I always said...A way to a saiyin's heart is through his stomach...Bulma thought...suddenly she froze in her seat and stopped the car. Something was on her waist. Bulma turned to look and found it was-----  
  
Hehehe evil cliff hanger! You guys want more....tell me so if u do in the reviews...thanx!  
  
*~Trunksgrl06~*  



	3. What was THAT?

  
Hey everyone! Sup? Thanx for the great reviews so far...I'm workin very hard to keep my promises here...and thanx for some of the advice i may take it *devilish smile* keep up the reviewin....i'll ttys....buh bye....ps...Miri Trunks sends his luv :-*  
  
  
  
Bulma looked down...but she couldn't see anything in the dark...She then looked up toward the direction of Vegeta. A devilish smile crossed his face. Bulma was in awe.  
  
"What was that?" Bulma said...she felt it again..."Correction.....WHAT IS THAT?!" Bulma's voice was rising.  
  
Vegeta made a soft purring noise. Bulma looked at him...her blue eyes looked as if they had turned into stones.  
  
"Are you serious?" Bulma felt around her waist...a hairy apendage...."Vegeta?!" Bulma said in a scared voice..."When did this happen?"  
  
"Just now..." He said looking directly into her eyes."When we left." Vegeta said as his voice got more seducive.  
  
"Can you hide it?" Bulma said as she grabbed the tail and started to rub it.  
  
*Vegeta began to pur* "I..mmmmm....thin...mmmm...k......soo...mmmmm."  
  
"Too bad you can't hide that!" Bulma said while pointing down at Vegeta's pants.  
  
He quickly withdrew his tail and hid it under his tuxedo. She was now laughing hysterically.  
  
"We are going to have fun tonight!" Bulma said as she reved up the engine once more.  
  
Vegeta replied with a grunt...In what sense? Vegeta thought.  
  
In a matter of minutes Bulma and Vegeta arrived at the restaurant.  
  
"Take my arm Vegeta." Bulma said politely as she got out of the car.  
  
"For what reason?" Vegeta asked in a smug way.  
  
"Its a good way to present yourself...I mean...it makes you look like more of my 'mate'." Bulma replied as she chuckled.  
  
Vegeta grumbled as he reluctantly took Bulma's arm.  
  
"Thank you Veggie-Chan." Bulma said as she touched the spot near his butt where his tail was...he moaned a little and then gave a her softened glare.  
  
"Let's do this." Vegeta said as they walked into the restaurant.  
  
Another cliff hanger...will Vegeta make a complete fool out of himself? Will everything go well? What do you think will happen?  
  
~Trunksgrl06~  
  



	4. Sugar High Much?

Bulma and Vegeta walked into the restaurant to find that it was full of people.  
  
"Name?" A tall man asked.  
  
"Vegeta Briefs." Bulma replied as she smiled at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta looked at Bulma and gave her his trade mark smirk. The waiter seated them in a candle lit area. It resembled a park..and it seemed that they were one of the few people in that room.  
  
"Would you like anything to drink...perhaps something from the bar?" The waiter asked in a french accent.  
  
"Yes," Bulma replied,"I'll have a strawberry daquiri."  
  
"How about you sir?" The waiter asked Vegeta.  
  
"A scotch on the rocks." Vegeta said in a gruff tone.  
  
The waiter handed them their menus and walked away. He soon returned with their drinks.  
  
Bulma's eyes lit up when she saw her favorite drink come her way.  
  
"Would you like to try some of my strawberry daquiri?" Bulma asked Vegeta.  
  
"What is it?" Vegeta asked in a irritated tone.  
  
"Well, its basically fresh strawberries, liquor, and ice."Bulma replied.  
  
"I guess." Vegeta said knowing that if he said no he would upset Bulma.  
  
Vegeta sipped the strawberry daquiri...  
  
Hmmm...Vegeta thought...this drink is very good...it seems to have something to it...that makes it seem so familiar....  
  
Vegeta felt a sudden boost in his energy...and Bulma felt something too.  
  
"Are you ok Vegeta?"Bulma asked in a concerned tone.  
  
"Ok...I've never felt better...these strawberries you speak of somehow have made me feel like my energy was boosted." Vegeta said as he voice grew louder.  
  
"It must be the sugar." Bulma said.  
  
Bulma saw Vegeta's tail emerge...  
  
"Vegeta.....your tail." She wispered.  
  
"Oh yea..."Vegeta said...he was now in a daze.  
  
Suddenly Vegeta leaned over the table and kissed Bulma so passionately she almost fell over.  
  
"Vegeta,"Bulma commented,"I LOVE when your on a sugar high!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
LOL...one of the most funniest chapters i've ever written....you guys tell me what you think.....i'll write more later....i g2g do hw....bye bye  
  
~Trunksgrl06~ 


	5. !Joy 4All!

A/N: i don't own dbz..just my characters  
  
Our Anniversery Ch 5 ~!Joy 4All!~   
  
"Here are your menus." The waiter said as he was about to hand Bulma and Vegeta their menus."Sucla Blu!"  
  
Bulma and Vegeta seemed to be wrapped up in their...good times. They broke away when they saw the waiter staring at them.  
  
"Ummm...sir...could we come back around eight?"Bulma asked.  
  
"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU TWO RUFFIANS AGAIN!" The waiter screamed.  
  
"We'll pay you double our bill..." Bulma seemed to try and tempt the man.  
  
"Fine." The waiter said dropping his phony french accent.  
  
  
  
Vegeta growled in pleasure as he lifted Bulma in his arms and out the door.  
  
Bulma was ready to throw her capsule on the ground when Vegeta lifted her into his arms and began to fly. He took her to a beautiful clearing in the forest.  
  
Vegeta sat Bulma down near a crystal clear lake. They started kissing passionately once again.  
  
"Vegeta....we---can't stay out---that late....I told the babysitter we'd be back by 10:30." Bulma said between breathes.  
  
"Well then...I guess we'll have to be quick about this." Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
*Back at C.C.*  
  
"When are mother and father going to be back?" Trunks asked while tugging on the babysitter's arm.  
  
"Whoa there champ...be careful." The girl teenager said."If you break my arm I'll be in the regeneration tank for a week."  
  
"Miss Kiata I wanna show my parents my new invention...its a anti-dimensional power enhancer." Trunks seemed to plead.  
  
"All this coming from a six yr. old....geez...so smart...ok tell you what. If you are patient I'll let you go use the gravity machine...ok?" Kiata said smiling...knowing that this would catch the young boy's interest.  
  
Trunks quickly straightened up, and awaited Kiata's orders.  
  
"Ok now...I need you to help me clean up that mess we made with our attempt to make that three foot high german chocolate cake." she commented...before she could blink Trunks disappeared and reappeared.  
  
"Done." he said grinning widley.  
  
"Fine...you can go use the gravity machine...but don't exceed 250 times earth's normal gravity...ok?" Kiata said.  
  
"Ok!" Trunks yelled with enthusiasm as he exited the house.  
  
"And this is the advantage of babysitting the child of the saiyan no ouji." Kaita replied yawning and falling onto the couch behind her. Finding the remote she surfed the channels, "Oh cool...the new episodes of Dragon Ball Z are on!" she yelled with enthusiasm.   
  
*Back in the forrest*  
  
"Vegeta..." Bulma moaned between kisses and other things.   
  
"Shut up women and let me work." Vegeta commanded..and then smirked.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After an hour and a half of "funness" Vegeta and Bulma headed back to the diner to eat.  
  
Wuz this long?! idk....well ne way sry for not gettin chs out and if they stink flames r welcome. i haven't had the urge to write lately...so u know how that is. n e way pleez r/r i need them so bad! specially on my new story FOREVER CHANGED. its bout my character in Saiyan Invasion by Trunksgf513 before she met up with Hestia...hopefully it will clear up some of the discrepancies about my character. PLEEZ REVIEW! especially that story...hehe...domo arigato ^.~  
  
Luv ya all..ttys  
  
'-*Trunksgrl06* 


End file.
